We need a Victor
by RandomGhostie
Summary: It's the fifty ninth annual Hunger Games. And District 5 wants a victor this year. Even if one tribute refuses to kill and the other refuses to do anything.
1. The Reaping

Softly, almost silently the air whistled on the cold night. It was almost midnight and in his bed Oscar lay, his eyes connected with the ceiling as thoughts ran through his mind over and over again. All day he had been repairing the windmills that sat on the land his father owned, him and his brother had worked without breaks. While his father tended to the land.

They weren't wealthy but within this District they were considered one of the richer families. All together there were five of them, Oscar's mother, father, older brother and younger sister and then himself. They own some of the land with the windmills on, known to most of District 5 as people who would help whenever they can.

That day Oscar's father had told his workers to go home early that day so when Oscar and his sister got home from school they were given jobs which they usually wouldn't have. Oscar spent the remaining part of the day with his brother, Dale; they fixed up the windmills and washed the Capitol logo on the side. While his sister, Suzie, helped his mother cook the meat she had collected earlier that day. They had saved up for the meal since two months before; it was a tradition within the family. A meal which was eaten as a family, sat at the table chatting to one another and savouring the family time.

Because the next day was the reaping, with two children within the family eligible to be reaped they went ahead with the meal as planned.

"When our family are no longer eligible to be reaped we will have a celebration the day after!" His father would always say smiling to them all warmly. After the meal they would go to bed knowing that they would have to get up earlier than usual to get ready on time.

So now Oscar lay unable to sleep as per usual before the day of the reaping. Turning to look at the clock he could just about make out the time, it was just past midnight. Letting out a small sigh he turned over in his bed and closed his eyes pushing his head into the pillow. He had to try and sleep, no sleep makes him grouchy.

Moments later a loud yell caused his eyes to snap open. It was daylight, the sun shone through the thin curtains. Putting his hand up to shade his eyes he pushed himself out his bed standing up too quickly. The room began to spin so he closed his eyes tightly and rubbed them with his fists.

"Oscar! Time for your bath, we need everyone looking good today." His mother called, Oscar glanced over to the door putting his arms in front of him and stretching before making his way over to the closed door. Pulling it open he saw his sister dart past him and into her own room. Everyone's rooms were small but it was worth it to have their own space. Walking out a sudden hand clasped his shoulder.

"Finally awake eh bro?" His brother chuckled. Dale was already dressed; he was wearing a grey shirt and brown trousers. Oscar shrugged to his brother walking past and to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him Oscar looked to the water, it was obviously going to be cold. It was always cold. He ran his hands through his hair multiple times dunking it in the cold water quickly then pulling it back out as he sat in the circler tub. His hair was a light brown although it seemed darker before the bath. Getting out of the bath after washing himself Oscar wrapped a towel around himself before looking to the clothes his mother lay out in the bathroom.

A grey shirt like his brothers but with dark blue trousers and black shoes, Oscar stared at his reaping clothes for a few moments before putting the towel over his hair and pulling the clothes on. Once his shirt was buttoned up he walked out of the bathroom and into the living room picking up a few berries and throwing them into his mouth taking a seat on the wooden chair in front of the mirror.

"After this only five more years to go" His father said walking into the room and rubbing his hands together. The smile on his lips masked the nervousness he felt inside, Oscar knew this too well. He had been taught the same; looking into the mirror he practiced a fake smile.

"Only one for you Oscar, it's almost over." His mother said walking into the room and smiling back to him. She stepped behind him and began to dry his hair with the towel, once it was semi-dry she began to style it. As she was pulling it back Dale walked over raising an eyebrow. "You looks like a dork" Dale sniggered folding his arms and leaning against the mirror.

"Just because you're jealous" Oscar replied smirking a little and crossing his own arms. Laughing shortly after the smirk the two brothers shook their heads while the mother of the family chuckled along with them. Running her hands through his hair she made it slightly messier than what it had previously been.

Nodding to them Oscar's mother smiled before turning around and going over to her daughter checking the pigtails. "Are we all ready?" She said loudly looking around the room, she watched as each of them nodded one by one.

"Okay then, let's go." She said walking towards the door and opening it walking out with Suzie next to her. Behind them walked Oscar, Dale and their father. They paced themselves walking along a dusty track past many houses and fields that seemed to stretch on forever. As the houses got closer together they knew that they were getting closer to the town centre.

In the centre of the District there was a massive stage; behind the stage was the mayor's house which was painted a dull yellow. Next to the house were many different shops which stretched onto three different streets. As they got closer a sudden hand was upon Oscar's shoulder. He turned around to see a girl stood with a wide smile on her lips.

"Oscar! There you are. God I thought I wasn't going to be able to find you in this chaos" The girl spoke rapidly putting her hands on her hips and looking left and right. Oscar let out a small laugh shaking his head.

"Nice to see you too Athena" Oscar chuckled stepping back to walk with his best friend. She smiled to him running her hand through her brunette hair and fixing the band that kept her hair back. She was wearing a green and white checker dress with white socks and green shoes.

"So another year another games, I wonder if anyone we know will be chosen" She said, the usual small talk before the reaping. Oscar shrugged looking around noticing a few classmates giving them a smile as a greeting. It was a 'hope you don't get reaped' smile.

"Hopefully not" Oscar replied looking around. "I mean, statistically the odds are in our favour. But you never know."

"Well I just hope someone from our District survives this year." Athena said chewing on her nail as they began to slow down almost bumping into the people in front. Dale turned around and looked to Athena nodding to her giving her a smile before turning back to Oscar.

"Good luck little bro. You too Athena, make sure to walk Suzie to her place." Athena nodded to Dale and Oscar did the same smiling to his brother before walking forward. His mother gave him a hug as did his father before they walked forward into the line.

"It's weird not having Dale here…" Suzie said looking to Oscar and Athena crossing her arms and stepping forward every so often. Oscar nodded and Athena just looked across to the stage.

"You nervous?" Oscar asked, Athena glanced over smiling a little and nodding.

"Who isn't?" She replied letting out a nervous laugh before stepping forward. They watched as Suzie stepped forward getting her finger pricked and being pressed to a sheet of paper. Next Athena was called forward, Oscar watched as the same happened to her but instead of waiting to him she walked to Suzie turning back to mouth good luck before taking her to the girls area.

When his name was called Oscar stepped forward and allowed his finger to be pricked, it hurt for a split second but he ignored the pain watching as his finger was pressed to the sheet leaving a blood mark. He was told to walk to his area and he did so walking towards the seventeen year old section. Stepping in he nodded to the guys he knew listening as they spoke carelessly about how they hoped they weren't reaped and how many times their name was in the bowl.

It became more crowded as the time passed; he stepped to the side feeling a little boxed in. Oscar took a deep breath glancing around once more. The line was almost finished and only one person was left when the stylist for the District stepped onto the stage.

Enlicia was her name; her hair was a bright blue which stood out against all the dull yellow that was within District 5. It was extremely curly and landed at her shoulders, her skin was a pale pink which made all the bright blue makeup and over the top eyelashes stand out even more. A wide smile was on her lips as a blue heart was drawn on them. Oscar watched her carefully; she couldn't be more than twenty three years old however the makeup added a few years.

Sat behind were the two mentors, Hugo and Jenna. Before Oscar could get a good look at them Enlicia spoke up tapping the microphone a few times and coughing clapping her hands together and giving a big smile.

"Welcome! Possible tributes of the annual Hunger Games! This year is the fifty ninth Hunger Games!" She yelled in a high pitched happy voice, she was met with a confusing few claps. She visibly faulted moving a little before clearing her throat once more.

"Now let's get this under way!" She yelled letting out a nervous giggle at the end of the sentence. She was met with staring eyes, fearful faces and tensed bodies. "As always, ladies first."

Once she picked up the bowl everyone joined hands, it was a tradition in District 5. Before the person was reaped everyone would join hands and hope that you weren't picked. It was a way of joining the District together even if it was in fear. Most people looked down and closed their eyes but Oscar looked up to watch for the moment she would announce the name of the female tribute.

Enlicia pushed her hand into the bowl feeling around for a few moments, her fingers grasped onto a piece of paper and she pulled it out holding it up for everyone to see. Everyone's hands tightened, even in the boys section. Because most of them hoped their sister, their lover, their friends weren't picked. The District 5 stylist opened up the paper giving everyone a wide smile as she looked up to the crowd.

"Evangeline Jensen!" Oscar felt some shock within his system, he knew this girl. Everyone on their row did, all the boys looked to one another and then to the girl who was now walking from her spot and to the stage. It was always hard when they knew someone who was reaped. Oscar was just thankful it wasn't his sister or Athena chosen, even if that did feel like a horrible emotion when a classmate was walking up onto the stage.

Evangeline has raven hair; it was dark and long falling to her mid back. Her blue eyes pierced through the area and her face moved to look over the crowd before her arm was roughly grabbed by Enlicia. Evangeline shrugged the stylist off giving her a hard cold stare.

"Lovely name! I bet you are excited to represent your district!" Enlicia said happily shoving the microphone in the tributes face trying to get a response.

"Oh yeah I'm happy you've practically given me a death sentence." Evangeline snapped back. Everyone was silent, even Enlicia who was usually known for bouncing back with something to say no matter what the situation was.

"Now now!" The stylist stuttered. "Don't think like that! You could win for this District!" Before Evangeline had time to respond Enlicia pushed her back from the microphone and grabbed the next bowl giving everyone a wide smile.

"Now time for the boy!" She yelled loudly just in case the tribute had anything else to say. Pulling out another piece of paper everyone joined hands once more, this time Oscar felt his heart racing. Everyone hoped it wouldn't be them. He had a one in thousand, or even more, chance that it wouldn't be him. And then the stylist opened the piece of paper and yelled out the name of the male tribute.

"Oscar Ebecknezer!" Everything froze. Oscar slowly raised his head. That was his name, _his name_. He glanced to the boys beside him who had all turned to look at him, the shock in their faces was clear. They quickly cleared a path for Oscar to walk out to the main section of the reaping area.

He was numb, he could hardly compute what was happening until he realised he had begun walking towards the middle. Once he was out of the section he glanced around, his eyes caught Suzie's who had ran to the side. A peacekeeper was currently blocking her way; suddenly it computed that she was yelling his name. He blinked a little and did what he had been taught to do since he was young, smile.

Oscar tried to give her a reassuring smile before turning to walk to the stage. But then another voice screamed behind him, he turned around to see Dale trying to push through the peacekeepers.

"No! Let me volunteer! He can't-" Suddenly a peacekeeper pushed Dale to the ground pinning him on the spot. Oscar's eyes widened but he turned around and took a deep breath walking towards the stage. Getting onto it he looked out to the area seeing all the faces staring at him.

"Well this is a bit eventful!" Enlicia chuckled putting the microphone in front of Oscar. "So is that your brother?" She asked. Oscar looked to the stylist before looking back out to where his brother was, Dale was sat on the ground with their father the other side of him talking to him quietly. Oscar gulped back and looked to Enlicia.

"Yeah uhm yeah. It's my brother." He just managed to say before he was pushed to the side by Enlicia.

"So District Five! I present to you the tributes for the fifty ninth Hunger Games! Evangeline Jensen and Oscar Ebecknezer!" No one cheered, everyone just stared. "Now shake hands" Enlicia said turning around to face them. Oscar looked to Evangeline who stared right back, she looked angry. Very angry. She slowly shook her head and Oscar nodded, he knew she wouldn't want to shake hands so what was the point?

Suddenly the door to the side of them was opened, Evangeline walked straight to it leaving the public eye. Enlicia quickly followed with Oscar and the two mentors behind her. They all left the stage, the reaping was over.


	2. The Waiting Room

Cream blinds covered the medium sized window which sat opposite the dark brown door. Standing by the blinds Oscar wanted so badly to sneak a peek however he had been advised not to by Enlicia. However he as curious to why he should not look out, so he did so just moving his head slightly so his right eye was looking out of a gap. A sudden flash of light clouded his view and he jumped back taking a step or two from the window.

That was why. The Capitol reporters had cameras positioned ready in case they caught a glimpse of the tribute. Stepping to the side out of the line of the window he took a seat on the green cushioned bench. He rested his elbows onto his knees and let out a sigh placing his head in his hands. He had been reaped. It actually happened.

His name had been pulled out of the bowl and he was expected to go and fight for his life representing District 5 in the games. He may not ever see his family again after this final meeting in this tacky little room in the District 5 train department. Looking up Oscar felt his body begin to shake slightly; the fear was taking over becoming too much for him. He stood up and began to pace the room breathing in from his nose then out from his mouth.

Suddenly the door opened and Oscar turned to see his family run into the room. First was his brother Dale who had tears brimming in his eyes, his arms immediately wrapped around his little brother and he pulled him close. Oscar was slightly shocked by the action but he took no notice of that emotion, he let himself hug his brother tightly for a few seconds before pulling back.

His sister, Suzie, jumped forward hugging Oscar tightly as well. He had done well to keep the tears back for this amount of time but now they seemed to want to burst through.

The door slammed shut and the family stood in the room, Dale stood back wiping his eyes and sniffing glancing to his parents who were looking to Oscar. A moment of silence and stillness filled the room before Oscar's mother and father jumped forward hugging him tightly.

"You have to win son" His father suddenly said stepping back and hiding his emotions with a sad smile. His mother looked to his father watching him for a few moments before she stepped forward and ran a hand through Oscar's hair. Oscar was slightly confused by the action; he gulped a little glancing to his other relatives before looking back to his mother.

"Just try your best okay? We love you no matter what happens within that area. No matter what you are forced to do." She said softly leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead and giving him a comforting hug. She stepped back a little letting the other three step forward.

"You have strength on your side. You can charm people I've seen you charm people at school Oscar, just learn a new skill in the training okay?" Dale said panicky. "Maybe a knife or axe or… They should have let me volunteer!" He angrily said turning around and grabbing his hair tightly. Oscar stepped back a little his face faulted by what was happening before him.

As his father went to Dale his little sister Suzie stepped forward staring at him with her big green eyes. They sparkled in the light as she stared right at her brother. "You have to win you have to come home Oscar." She said quietly. Oscar looked to her, a wave of sadness and fear washed over him.

"I will. I promise I will try to win." He said pulling his sister into a hug. Suddenly the rest of the family joined in and a group hug had begun. However seconds later the door burst open and two Peacekeepers stormed in.

"Time's up!" One of them yelled grabbing Dale and his father and pulled them out forcibly. Oscar jumped back a little his eyes widened and his face went into shocked as his family tried to yell stuff back to him. But they could not be heard, the door slammed and all his family had been pulled out the room.

Again he was left alone in silent. The room stood still and his eyes were locked on the door. It began to sink in, that could have been the last time he would ever see his family. He tried to gulp back a lump in his throat but it just stuck. He began to think about that morning when he looked at the scenery of District 5.

That was most likely the last time he would be able to gaze at the beauty of it all. The beauty of District 5, even when it rained in the District it was beautiful. Something which he doubted the Capitol would have. Beauty. He predicted it would be fake.

That morning could be the last time he would ever be within his cosy little house, his breaths became quicker and he felt as though he was unable to breath. All these sudden realisations were clouding his view. Making it hard to breathe, it was as though the air had got thicker. His head darted to look around the room as objects with sharp edges began to go soft.

It was broken by the door suddenly opening. Oscar looked to the door only to see a figure run towards him and into his arms. He blinked as the door slammed shut, Oscar looked down to the figure letting out a sigh of relief as he realised who it was. Athena.

Her head rested just under his nose, he could smell the flowers of District 5 in her hair. She was wealthier than him, her mother use to be an escort for the District and married a man within the District, she decided to stay rather than take them back to the Capitol. However they get money from the Capitol, people in the District are surprised she didn't end up the Mayoress.

Oscar wrapped his arms around the girl keeping her close taking a deep breath, after a few moments she pulled back grabbing his arms tightly and looking him dead in the eye.

"You can win this Oscar. Evangeline is a rebel, she hates these games. She said to me once if she ever got reaped she would do anything to ruin these games for the Capitol." Athena said rapidly gripping his arms tighter. Oscar went to say something to his best friend but she interrupted him.

"Keep away from her. They'll kill you if they think you have any part in going against them." She hissed stepping back and releasing his arms. "Trust me Oscar. Go out there and just win okay? We know you can do it." Oscar stared at his friend taking a deep breath and nodding once.

"I'm terrified" Oscar finally said, letting out a deep shaky breath.

"If you weren't I'd be worried" Athena replied. Behind her the door opened and a Peacekeeper walked in and looked to her with a scowl. "Time to go." He said harshly stepping aside for her to walk out. Athena nodded then turned to Oscar watching him for a moment.

"Don't die Oscar. Please." She pleaded for a moment before turning and walking out the door. Oscar ran forward to say something back to her. "Athena-" But then the door was slammed on his face. He ran to the door grabbing onto the gold handle and tugging at it. Banging the door once with a clenched fist he put his forehead against the door and closed his eyes.

"- look after Suzie for me." He finished to himself turning around pressing his back to the door. His eyes began to scan the room again trying not to think of what he was leaving behind or what just happened. He stood in that position for about a minute, thoughts running through his head of what would happen next. Oscar focused on what the Capitol could be like and the other tributes rather than himself.

Stepping away from the door he ran a hand through his hair. He turned around once looking at the green flowery wallpaper. Something however caught his eye stopping him mid turn. Walking over to the wallpaper he looked to a piece which seemed to have a bubble underneath it. As he got closer he noticed the corner was slightly peeled.

Grabbing the edge with his nails he pulled it back suddenly feeling the paper become light between his fingertips, it has fallen away from the wall. He pulled it back more to see light faded wood behind it. Upon the wood something was carved.

He squinted his eyes and leaned closer allowing himself to read aloud. "_Good luck, you'll need it…_" Suddenly for the third time that day the door slammed open, but this time Oscar jumped back letting go of the wall paper and walking backwards towards the window. His eyes were focused on the door, his body tensed. A Peacekeeper stood there, his helmet was shiny enough for Oscar to see his own face in it. He could see the frown on the Peacekeepers face through the plastic shield blocking his face.

"Come on. Time to go."

Oscar nodded once and walked towards the Peacekeeper who looked just above his head; he turned and walked out the room. Oscar followed glancing around outside the room turning to look at where someone he knew was standing. A few steps away he saw the two mentors, Enlicia and Evangeline standing waiting to leave the building to aboard the train.

He walked over to them looking at each of their faces. Evangeline had her arms folded with a scowl on her lips, her piercing eyes cut through the air as she glared to Enlicia. However, Enlicia seemed not to notice as her own eyes were on Oscar.

"Otto! Come meet your mentors and fellow tribute properly." Oscar slowly walked over raising an eyebrow, he wondered if she was speaking to him. But the unavoidable eye contact seemed to prove she was.

"His name is Oscar idiot." Evangeline spat leaning in towards Enlicia, the stylist was only slightly taller than Oscar's fellow tribute and that was only because she was wearing heels.

"Now Evangeline…"

"Please. Call me Eve. And that isn't a request." Oscar almost jumped at the sudden snap. One of his mentors seemed to chuckle while the other shook her head. One was male and one was female. The woman stepped forward first; he was surprised he didn't remember her name. However the male mentor was someone who he had been told about and even seen around the District.

"Hello Oscar. I am Jenna, one of your mentors." The woman spoke kindly. She looked around sixty years old. She chuckled a little, she was smaller than him and her hair was a fine light grey colour.

"I suppose you don't remember my games? It was exactly fifty years ago in fact." She muttered the last part turning to look at the male mentor who rolled his eyes.

"Hugo is the name. You better remember it kid." He said looking down on Oscar. Oscar nodded turning to look back at where the dressing room was. After a few moments of silence he turned back to Hugo. What he didn't realise was Hugo was watching him, no real expression on his face as he was doing so.

Jenna stepped to where Eve was looking down to her and starting small talk. Oscar looked over to see what was happening but a sudden loud footstep caught his attention. He turned back to Hugo who had taken a step closer.

"How old are you?" He suddenly asked keeping his eyes on Oscar. It was unable to ignore and it was making Oscar a tad uncomfortable. But this was his mentor; he needs to tell him everything if he has a chance at winning these games.

"Seventeen." Hugo nodded stepping back a little and scratching his chin. Oscar noted that Hugo seemed to have stubble, his hair was short and a scar was noticeable under his right eye.

"Brown hair. Seems to have some muscles, something we can work with. You have the looks to win the crowd. But not what the careers will put on… Hmm…" Oscar wondered in Hugo knew he was talking aloud, but by the expression on the mentors face Oscar assumed he knew exactly what he was doing. He decided to look away from the mentor unsure of what to say next.

But then the words carved into that room's wall were in his mind. Oscar decided he may as well ask now, when would there be a better time? Asking it to get it out the way would be better and then he could focus on training… Right?

"In the room, the waiting room to say goodbye to family members…" Oscar looked back to Hugo who was staring right at him. Sudden confidence overtook Oscar and he felt sure of himself. Asking this was the right thing to do.

"Someone has carved into the wall '_Good luck, you'll need it_'. Do you know who…" Oscar suddenly felt himself get conscious. He began to wonder to himself, he was a stupid question anyway. Oscar thought that Hugo probably wouldn't know anyway and that it didn't matter to the situation.

"Do you know what?" Hugo suddenly said looking away from Oscar and forward to the doors ahead. They would open soon and the two District 5 tributes would be bombarded with flashes of camera lights and Capitol reporters asking them questions and trying to get a better glimpse.

Oscar kept his eyes on Hugo who refused to look back to him.

"You are the first person in twenty years to ask me that." He said laughing a little to himself before shaking his head. His laugh turned back into a slight frown. "It was me. And Oscar, luck is something you will defiantly need."

Oscar looked at his mentor with surprise, but then the doors opened and Oscar turned to look at the doors. Flashes of light clouded his view as he felt the Peacekeeper to his left usher him towards the doors.

He was about to board the train out of District 5. The train which could take him to his death.


End file.
